


Achievement Hunters VS Mad King Ryan

by haxelavantasy (orphan_account)



Series: Achieve [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haxelavantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is getting picked on by the Mad King, and the only reason Michael still works for him is because he plans to over throw him and find out if he really killed Ray, Geoff, and Jack. Michael meets a stranger in the woods while on a trial given to him by the Mad King, and he feels strangely compelled to him. Throughout the story Michael feels as if he's meant to be with the stranger or Gavin but chooses who in the end???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets meet the stranger!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I hope you like this, even though its like only a thousand words long, I hope you will come back for more!!! Maybe smut will happen laters, but I need help with it. If you want to help me with the smut please contact me at my tumblr haxelavantasy and/or a4eve. It will be posted on a4eve but I'm on my haxelavantasy blog more. I use those ones more often then my AO3 account.

“Ugh, don’t tell me, it’s another wild goose chase,” grumbled Michael, walking along the outskirts of Achievement City. The Mad King had sent him along to find a cow, not for the first time this week. The Mad King some how found out that Michael had taken Edgar and freed him. Even though he had found Edgar and brought him back, he had forced Michael out to find a slain (or alive) cow to bring back with the threat of death over his head. Michael had to bring one back before night had ended, meaning he had until next morning. Gavin had found out and told him that the Mad King had sent out people to kill all the cows in the nearby vicinity. Its probably because of that ‘there can only be one’ bullshit.

Michael had woken up around 6am, and it was currently nearing 11. He decided to stop since he was in the middle of an apple orchard. He saw the ripe, juicy apples and felt his stomach growl with a want for food. Since Michael was too short, his first thought is to grab his sword and swing at the apples to try and get one. Unfortunately he didn’t think twice, and what later felt like an avalanche of apples fell down knocking Michael out and his diamond sword tumbled out of his hand with a loud clank.

When Michael woke up, his head felt heavy, as if someone was pressing down on it. He tried to move his head, realizing that something was pressing down on him.

“Hey can you stop moving, I’m trying to help you.” Michael opened his eyes looking into the warm brown eyes, of a slightly annoyed man with a white mask.

“Um, hi…?” Michael heard himself ask. “Should I question what you’re doing?”

“I just saw you get K.O.ed by a bunch of apples and decided to help, here give me your hand for a sec,” bluntly replied the strange man.

Michael hesitated before giving him his hand. It looked like Michael’s sword had somehow cut his wrist. While the other person was wrapping up his wrist, Michael couldn’t help but feel awkward in the silence.

“Might I ask what you are doing so far from Achievement City?” questioned the stranger quickly look up into Michael’s eyes. Michael’s breath hitched when their eyes met.

“Um, you know, the Mad King is picking on me.” Michael felt like he belonged in these person’s arms just touching him gingerly, without request.

“What did you do to anger Ryan?”

“I had freed Edgar from his hole, but somehow the Mad King had found out it was me, so now I have to do this 7 day trial thing where he sends me off to find a bunch of fucking animals Todays the last day and if I don't find a cow – which he had killed all in the nearby area by the way – I will be executed so congrata-fucking-lations to me and my shitty mind for even thinking it was a goddamn good idea.” Michael felt like he could say anything to this perfect stranger. Which was pretty suspicious considering they are in the middle of nowhere and its likely that this person has some sort of weapon, seeing as he looked like some sort of assassin. But what Michael honestly couldn't get over, is that even though it’s someone he’s only just met, he looks and sounds so goddamn familiar, but Michael’s head hurts like he’s forgetting something important.

“Well that sounds tough, when Ryan came into power, I ran away cause I had a bad feeling about him,” grinned the person. Michael was starting to hate this person’s eyes and smile. He was getting a weird feeling in his stomach that felt extremely good whenever he looked at him.

“I wish I could do that but he’s got the officials watching me whenever I’m in town. Sometimes just walking around my house I get so overwhelmed, you know?” Fuck, thought Michael, this is way too much information he’s giving this guy. And GODDAMN, his head was hurting.

“Yea, I know the feeling. Umm… is your head hurting?” he asked looking concerned for my wellbeing. 

“Kind of, but I don’t expect you to have potions to spare, they just aren't that cheap and there isn’t that many mages living by Achievement City.” What the hell am I saying, Michael thought angrily to him, I just keep talking and talking. This guy must really hate me right now; I bet he wishes I were still unconscious. Dear god my head feels like its splitting open.

“Naw, man, I make potions. Take this one, but wait until~~~,” began the man. Michael grabbed the bottle and drank every last drop. The pain in his head subsided quickly and Michael visibly relaxed.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! I was going to say wait until you get home. Oh my god what am I going to do now?” the person was now pacing back and forth with his hand on his forehead and the other on his hip, visibly worried.

Michael really saw the stranger now, with the white mask around his eyes. He had a tuxedo and a cape with red velvet on the inside, looking really soft. He had a dagger at his side, and a wool burlap bouncing around was looped to his belt. Michael wondered what was in it.

“What do you mean?” As soon as Michael said it he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him in the face. Maybe that potion had side effects, pondered Michael, like ones that made you sleep for hours.

Michael tried to stand up, only to be pressed into place by a firm hold belonging to the man.

“Just stay right there, its like noon. You should be awake in time to not get executed. Just stay down. You will be safe...probably...” The stranger ran off, scratching his head as if looking for something. Michael closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep and started dreaming about roses.

Michael woke up around 5 pm, forgetting everything that had happened. He soon remembered because he saw a perfect untouched cow grazing before him, a lease around its neck attached to the tree. Michael walked towards it finding a note fastened to the rope near the cow’s neck.

It read, ‘So I’m not really good at these note things and I just wanted to tall you good luck on not getting executed by Ryan. I got you a cow, so this’ll be good right? Um I left a bag next to you. In it are some potions, and food, cause I don’t think you've eaten yet. I left the cow alive cause I don’t know if you needed it dead or not. So I hope to see you again. Bye.  
~The Tuxedo Man  
P.S. You can call the mad king guy, Ryan cause like he’s not THAT important!! Its also his name. :D’

Michael looked behind him seeing the bag that the note had mentioned. He reached in and saw all the items mentioned plus a map to help him back to Achievement City. He sheathed his sword and grabbed the lease and started leading the cow back to Achievement City, munching on some apples.


	2. Let there be cake!

"If everyone thought the bloody Mad King hated you now Michael, they should think again after what you've done," stated Gavin for like the eight millionth time since Michael has gotten back.

"Gavin, please I think I know," Michael's smile seemed to get wider at the thought of Ryan's face when he would see Michael had brought back a cow. "Anyways I'll see you later, I've got to show him the cow. And here take this bag, and don't look through it," Michael glared at Gavin as he saw him try to peek in.

Michael had to go see the King right now. It was a two hour walk, getting back to Achievement City, and even though it was like 7:30, and dinner time, Michael felt as if he would be satisfied just looking at Ryan's face when he realized Michael had found a cow. (Well not really Michael, but that Tuxedo Mask guy, what was even up with that) Michael was planning to overthrow the MAd King, and find out what happened to Geoff, Ray, and Jack, he'd be happy to die. Unless Ryan killed them, he would have to torture Ryan like he does to Edgar.

Once Michael finished thinking about his future plan, he realized he was nearing the castle looming above him. He approached the castle door cautiously. The first room in was the throne room, but they did have guards, especially when they would eat meals once a week with the nobility in the kingdom. 'Most likely they are partying about my potential death,' thought Michael maliciously when he heard the cheerful chatter from the inside. Michael decided to barge in, annoyed at the fact that they would do this, and not invite him or Gavin.

Michael walked in confidently, smirking when everyone stopped to stare at him. He eventually smiled even more when he heard people asking one another about how Michael got the cow if Ryan sent people out to kill them. Michael thought his grin looked ridiculously large when he saw the King staring at him with his mouth open.

"You might want to close your mouth there, Ryan. You don't want any flies in there ya know." Michael broke the silence of people staring at him in amazement.

Ryan cleared his throat, "So I see, that you umm... found that cow I asked you for.

"Yea I did, so am I off the fucking hook yet?" question Michael, not caring about the nobility most likely disproving his choice of words.

"Well rules are rules, and I did promise you this." Ryan stood up from his throne of gold. He walked down and towards with the speed of a snail Michael. When he finally reached Michael. Ryan up both of his hands up on Michael's shoulders with him shuddering at the contact. When Ryan started speaking, Michael could practically taste the all the alcohol Ryan has drunk.

"You Michael, have shown your worthiness of this kingdom, by facing all 7 trials, in just a week. I would like for you to become my right hand man, to protect me from enemies." Ryan shouted this, so the whole room could hear. Everyone was quiet, because they couldn't believe what Ryan was saying, since he's always been picking on Michael. Michael thought he was crazy because he was the only person in the universe, that hated Ryan with more emotion than his rage quits. "So will you do it? For the sake of Achievement City?"

Even though this went against everything with Michael helping him, even though he hated him. Michael agreed because he moved him so much closer to his goal of finding out what happened to Ray, Jack and Geoff. He agreed even though he knew it would be a trap.

"Sure... When do you want me to start?"

\-------------------------------------------------  
"What the bloody hell did you agree to?!"

"Gavin please stop over-exaggerating, its not that bad of a job! Anyways I would like to eat, like now. So just stop talking." groaned Michael.

"Let the poor boy eat, Gavin, he's been out all day, you can play with him later," said Griffon as she passed Michael a plate of food.

"But I don't understand! You hate the Mad King more than anyone else, and that's saying a lot! You don't like him bossing you around, and you agreed to becoming his right hand man!" Gavin was spitting his food out of his mouth into Michael's face, while he was talking.

"You realize it gives me a better lead on finding out what the fuck happened to the others, right? I have a closer relationship to Ryan, helping me find out what happened to them or where they went. I want to know if Ryan did anything to them you now? Also don't talk while there's food in your mouth, it's disgusting." And with that Michael went back to eating, and Gavin quieted down, and his food seemed take all of Gavin's attention.

"So Michael, who gave you the cow?" Michael looked at Griffon, who was staring at him with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Michael squared his shoulders and started choosing his words carefully.

"Michael we both know you got it from someone. Gavin told both of us that Ryan killed the cows in the nearby area. Also I see you got this~~~~" Griffon whistled and pulled a note out of her pocket. The same exact note Michael got a couple hours ago. The same note that the tuxedo guy gave him. As soon as Michael realized this, a blushed creeped up on his face. Gavin just sat there staring back and fourth from the two of them.

"Bingo." Griffon flung the note at Michael, who let it fall down into his lap, gazing at it. 

"What are you two blokes going on about?" Gavin couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Nothing really. Anyways guys, I'm going out for a couple hours. I'm bringing Millie to some where to hangout while I'm gone. house since you guys can't be trusted with her." Griffon walked out of the room, calling for Millie to get ready.

"Someone gave you a cow?" Gavin was just lost not understanding what was going on.

"Can we talk about this later, Gavin. Please?" Michael looked at Gavin with a pout on his face.

"Fine, but only because you said please." Gavin stuck a fork into his meat, with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Michael is working for the king!!!! Griffons off to somewhere!!! Please leave some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets an old friend, and they give him some information!

Michael honestly didn’t know what he was doing.

Today was a new day, and Michael was the Ryan’s right hand man. Even thought Michael needed to do the “initiation”, he wasn’t gonna show up the next day looking desperate. Part of it was because he finally let Gavin in on what had happened in the woods, and Gavin wanted to “test” him, but mostly because he wanted to think over if he honestly wanted the job.

Gavin wanted to test the potions the man left Michael in the bag, and Michael’s blood to see what happened to Michael, and whether it was poisoned. Michael tried to say he wasn’t poisoned, but Gavin wanted to make sure and to keep his lovely little boi safe. Gavin ended up kicking Michael out of the lab because, ‘he was standing around, scaring the hell out of Gavin, with the way he was walking quietly, like a ninja’.

Michael was just walking around absorbed into his thoughts, not really paying attention to where he was going. When he realized where he was he wondered why his body automatically brought him to the woods. ‘Might be because of the person I met yesterday’, thought Michael, ‘I didn’t really get to say thank you to him.”

"…Michael?" asked someone from behind him.

Michael whipped his body around with such force, that it almost made his head hurt again. He clutched his sword, until he saw who was behind him, making him confused.

"Lindsay? What are you doing here?"

"I live in the woods. Remember?" laughed Lindsay. "Come visit, it’s been awhile since last time." She grabbed Michael’s hand, and started pulling him along, zig-zagging through the woods. 

Michael remembered Lindsay leaving Achievement City so she could have a peaceful life around a year ago. He had even helped her build her house. ‘How could I forget that!’ Michael mentally smacked himself and groaned  
Lindsay hadn’t really changed since then, still wearing her signature penguin suit and kept the red hair. When they finally got to her house, Michael felt that it looked slightly different then when he built it with the guys.

"Do you like it? I just repainted and added some rooms," Lindsay said confirming Michael’s suspicions. She walked into the house just leaving Michael outside standing awkwardly. "You coming in?" Lindsay popped her head outside looking at Michael. Michael walked in smelling freshly baked peanut butter cookies. He saw a plate of them, and immediately walked over to grab one.

While Michael started scarfing down the cookies he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was at the glass table in the middle of the kitchen, grabbing one of the red stools to sit down. He looked out the window and saw something pass by. He passed it off as the wild animals.

"Man Lindsay, I forgot how delicious these are," groaned Michael, looking back at Lindsay. Lindsay laughed and smiled at him. She grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and started pouring some glasses for the two. It’s been awhile since the two had just sat around and ate cookies like this. ‘Well that’s what happens when the Mad King kidnaps your best friends,’ thought Michael bitterly. He just had too many emotions just bottled up.

"Michael? You still listening?" Lindsay had been talking about her new neighbour and how she has all these terrible puns. She had asked Michael if she had seen anyone like her in the city. Lindsay sat there looking at Michael holding a cookie in her mouth, making no motion to bite into it.

"Huh," Michael put his glass of lemonade down," No I don’t think I’ve seen her in the city." Lindsay bit into the cookie and looked at Michael as if searching for something. After a few moments of silence she shrugged her shoulders, visibly giving up.

"Anything new in your life Michael?" asked Lindsay.

"Nah not really. Just got assigned to be Ryan’s bodyguard."

"Ryan! As in the Mad King!!??" Michael nodded. " He hired you?!" Again Michael nodded. Michael what the hell?!" Lindsay stood up and leaned over the table. She grabbed both of Michael’s shoulders, and she made him look at her. Michael tried to slink down into his seat, but Lindsay’s hold on him stopped him from doing so.

"Uh, yea that’s what I said right?". ‘Oh God, Lindsay is going to kill me, I’m going to get fucking murdered, I’m so sorry Gavin, my boi, Ryan you are so fucking lucky Lindsay is murdering me before i even get the chance to kill you/work with you.’ all these thoughts are running through Michael’s mind as he looks into Lindsay’s murderous eyes. 

Lindsay must of noticed Michael’s squirming around because she let go of him. She walked around the counter to in front of where Michael was sitting, wringing her hands.

Lindsay started pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. “But you hate him, and he knows how much you want to murder him, why would he do this?!”

"Lindsay, there’s nothing wrong he just chose me because I completed the 7 day trial th-" Lindsay had covered Michael’s cheeks refraining him from talking any further.

"You. Did. What." Lindsay’s eyes darkened and she moved her hands to Michael’s cheeks, squishing it slightly. She stated this rather than questioning it.

Michael spoke quickly because of the way Lindsay started to frighten him. “Uh I freed Edgar and Ryan somehow found out and forced me to do the 7 day trial thing, and I was the first to successfully fulfill it, so I’m like his right hand man. So yea…”

"How did you pass the last day? Most likely you’d be fucked seeing as Ryan knows you want to murder him." Lindsay stopped squeezing Michael’s cheeks, and now had her hands crossed, tapping her foot, with a knowing look. And so for the second time Michael had told her the story of the masked stranger, that helped him in a time of need.

-*-

"I can’t believe he did that," groaned Lindsay, slamming her head down on the table.

"I’m sorry?" asked a slightly confused Michael.

"…I happen to know the person, he’s my dorky neighbour."

"…Really?" Michael stared at Lindsay’s head. Her head snapped up, glaring playfully at Michael. "Okay, okay. I believe you."

"Anyways who is this person?" Michael asked curiously. Lindsay replied with a grin, but everything she said was lost, literally, in the wind.

"I didn’t catch that, can you say it-" Michael was interrupted by a knock at the door. Then all the lights turned off. Everything Michael was going to say was forgotten because he was in combat ready mode. He was standing with his sword clutched in one hand up in front of his chest. Lindsay was looking out the window with her arms crossed, an annoyed look on her face. She slowly turned to Michael, about to say something, and ran immediately in front of him, a worried look on her faced when she saw him.

"M-michael, it’s okay, I live far away from Achievement City. This happens all the time. I get my power from there but its gonna be less then what they have there." Lindsay was babbling on trying to stop Michael from doing anything. Michael lowered his sword, but didn’t put it away.

When Lindsay saw that Michael had calmed down, she walked over to the door and paused as if listening for something. She opened the door looking around outside. She then grabbed something from the ground, stared at it, and slipped it into her pocket.

"Uh Michael, I think you should leave." Lindsay was fidgeting around, and wouldn’t look at Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahaha, I'm so evil! I left you guys with a cliffhanger!!!! complain here: http://a4eve.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
